User talk:Manicmike
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:3734.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Tarna (Talk) 00:32, April 6, 2013 Some notes on adding patterns Hello, ... and welcome to the wiki. Thank you for adding new patterns. Just a few notes: - please make sure to use the right naming conventions. When having to add a letter because a pattern number already exists, you must add a space after the number and then a capital letter. - the second pattern you added had to be deleted because it was a duplicate. Please make sure to search first. Best regards, --tarna (talk) 00:54, April 6, 2013 (UTC) (one of the admins) Thanks. I'm working it out as I go :-) Manicmike (talk) 01:03, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Hi, Another note - please don't put the pictures of the envelope back in the Gallery section - they do not belong there. The Gallery is for pictures of completed garments. Best regards, --tarna (talk) 01:18, April 6, 2013 (UTC) OK thanks, but where shall I put them? EDIT: Don't worry, I saw how you did it :-) Manicmike (talk) no credits Hi again, I saw the litte "by manicmike" at the bottom of the listings you added - and removed them... Credit is not taken for entries. If a user wants to know who added a pattern, they can look in the History. Best regards, --tarna (talk) 18:53, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Hi again, Yes sorry, I'm not actually a take credit person, but it mentioned somewhere to put your name but not email. WIll not do it again. Love this wiki - great resource, because of the beautiful patterns I find that are coverless, just want to help others in the same situation. I have over 100 patterns, though, and a lot are not in the wiki, so it might take a while to get 'em all in. Manicmike (talk) 22:37, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Hi, Ha - that was a misunderstanding, then. That Wishlist section is for people adding their user name if they are looking for that particular pattern (you may want to leave the pre-set text in that area as an explanation to others) Yes, it takes a little while, but I have been adding to and editing on this wiki since it's inception, and must tell you that it is worth it (for pure enjoyment and as a resource). Thank you for contributing. Best regards, --tarna (talk) 22:42, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Hi Tarna, Sorry to bother you (I can see you're nearly always working on this!), but I copied one of your edits as a template and am working to that with every new pattern, so you *should* have less to do. Let me know if I'm doing anything wrong: I am very highly technically adept with computers, so feel free to let me know if I can improve. Manicmike (talk) 07:36, April 8, 2013 (UTC) reply Hi again, Well, I currently on here at all times and hours because my store (i.e. the server my old store was on) crashed last week-end, and the admin had to move me to a completely new address and format. Now I am updating every single one of my links on the wiki (about 3000). Thus the marathon... One thing - if you want to leave me a message, you should go to my talk page and do it there to make sure I see it (I do sometimes notice on the Recent Changes, but not always). Other users will definitely only see it on their pages (and get an email message if they set that up). If you copy what I did to your additions, you should be fine, but make sure to look in source mode (tab at top of edit field) to see the mods on the pictures, etc. Best regards, --tarna (talk) 08:02, April 8, 2013 (UTC) vendor link rules Hi, One of the cardinal rules is to be non-competitive on the wiki. When adding your link, it must go to the bottom of an existing list (even if you removed an older link from farther above). Best regards, --tarna (talk) 09:11, April 8, 2013 (UTC)